TEKKEN Wiki
TEKKEN Tekken is a Game in which there are various characters. It is a Fighting game. It is available in PC, PS2, PSP, XBOX, etc. It is based on a tournament named THE KING OF THE IRON FIST TOURNAMENT. Many fighters from all over the world join the competition for winning a huge price money. An Organisation named MISHIMA ZAIBATSU hosts the tounament. The latest tournament is the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 6. 'TEKKEN CHARACTERS' For the King of Iron Fist Tounament, Various fighters come to Japan where the competition starts and competes in it. So that that could win the price money and do whatever they want with it. ---- 'DEVIL JIN' Devil Jin is a character in the Tekken fighting game series. Devil Jin represents Jin Kazama after the Devil Gene takes over him. Fans speculate that he is a hybrid between the devil and Angel. Devil Jin was first featured as a playable character in Tekken 5, which was released on the PlayStation 2 console in 2005. However, Devil Jin made cameo appearances in Jin's Tekken 5 ending and Jin's Tekken 4 Epilogue. According to Devil Jin Tekken 5 / Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection prologue, Jinpachi Mishima, escaping captivity when Hon-Maru fell, triggered the evil that had been building up inside Jin. As Devil Jin, "Evil has utterly consumed Jin's mind." This is stated in Devil Jin's Tekken 5 / Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Prologue. Devil Jin wants to absorb Jinpachi Mishima's "Devil" power, as seen during Devil Jin's Tekken 5 / Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Story mode. He was first made playable in Tekken 5 and has returned for all succeeding games. Devil Jin also make appearance in Namco X Capcom in Tekken 4 - Tekken 5 outfit but no wings and no horns. Behind The Evil Of Jin Though Jin's Devil self made it's official debut in Tekken 5, he first appeared in Tekken 3. After defeating True Ogre (Ogre in his true form) in the final round of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, Jin was suddenly attacked by Heihachi's Tekken Force and was shot multiple times. Jin slowly succumbed to death, yet as he tried to call for help, his grandfather shot him in the head with his pistol, thus effectively killing Jin. However, when Heihachi turned his back and walked away, he saw the bodies of his Tekken force before him, and quickly turned around to see Jin in his Devil form. Angered by betrayal, Devil Jin grabbed Heihachi and slammed him through a stone wall and violently hurled him into the ground before flying off into the night. It would be two years since the events of the third tournament, and Heihachi had not seen or heard from his grandson ever since. He couldn't even track him down. Jin was actually in Brisbane, Australia. Jin was living a new life there, and training under the guidance of a dojo master in the traditional art of Karate. During this time, the results of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 came in, claiming Jin as the official champion; but Jin did not wish to be identified as the champion, hence why he wore his hooded jacket. While Jin was undoing what he learned from his grandfather, he trained intensively in the art of Traditional Karate. He was able to suppress his Devil Gene also. For one, he didn't want to establish any close relationships with anyone other than the Dojo Grand master, for concern of their safety, should they figure out his dark secret, and he tried to control his anger (since the Devil Gene is usually triggered off with anger.). This wasn't an easy task, as the stinging memory of his grandfather's betrayal often enraged Jin, yet Jin worked hard at it. For two years straight, it seemed that Jin was able to supress his Devil Gene once and for all. Or so it seemed... After two years of silence, Jin entered The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4 with the intention of destroying his evil bloodline by murdering his grandfather, his father (it is unknown how he knew his father was alive), and then himself. During the tournament, Jin was captured by Heihachi's Tekken Forces, and was held captive in Hon-Maru. In other events, Heihachi had defeated Kazuya in the tournament, and then lead him to Jin. When they arrive, after a brief conversation, Kazuya uses some of his supernatural power to knock Heihachi out of the room, where he watched what happened afterwards with great interest. In Jin's dream, he was challenged by his father to "give in to the anger", in an attempt to unleash his Devil Gene (in which Kazuya wanted for himself.). Jin broke free and violently attacked his father, knocking him unconscious. Heihachi then challenged Jin to a fight himself, in which Jin angrily accepted. Jin then defeated Heihachi and proceeded to kill him, which then began to unleash his Devil Gene even further. However, a vision of his mother, Jun Kazama, prevented Jin from killing Heihachi, as well as Kazuya. Jin flies away once more. Moments later, Hon-Maru was under attack by Jacks, and was ultimately destroyed by an explosion, which unleashed Jinpachi Mishima; whom was in his Devil form also. This would trigger Jin's own Devil Gene and became uncontrollable, leading to the destruction of a forest. The Devil Gene was in full effect and completely took over Jin, despite trying to battle it's influence. Two months later, evil utterly consumed Jin's mind and Devil Jin was born. He set himself an evil task: Find and kill Jinpachi and absorb his power (it hasn't yet been revealed if Jinpachi is in possession of the Devil Gene). ---- 'HWOARANG' Hwoarang is a character in the Tekken fighting game series. Hwoarang first appeared in Tekken 3, and returned in all subsequent games. He is the Taekwondo student of Baek Doo San, and entered the Third Tournament to get revenge on Ogre for "killing" his master. He has also become Jin Kazama's rival after the two fought to a draw in one of Hwoarang's street matches. In Tekken 4, Hwoarang was drafted into the South Korean army, notably assigned to a SpecOps unit (apparently rising to the rank of Sergeant). Longing for the rush of the hand-to-hand combat that he used to find only with street hustling, he went AWOL and became a fugitive of the South Korean government. He heard of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, and he decided to enter so that he could face his rival, Jin, in the tournament. He gets his chance to face Jin though then later apparently escaped and fights again though the fight was interrupted when a South Korean special forces squad (including his field commander) arrived and supposedly arrested Hwoarang. In Tekken 5, while Hwoarang was awaiting court martial, he was taken to the South Korean embassy, where the ambassador issued him some urgent papers. After reading the papers, Hwoarang exclaimed, "I can't believe it! Are you sure this is correct?" (It has been suggested that these papers were from Baek Doo San himself, informing Hwoarang that he survived Ogre's attack.) Hwoarang completed his military service within two months, and then he entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, eager to fight Jin Kazama. He was also asked to compete by his master Baek Doo San. Hwoarang faced Jin and defeated him. While Jin was lying on the ground, suddenly he roars paranormally and produces a gale that blows Hwoarang away. From Jin's back, two black wings spread and Jin rises with his devil form. Hwoarang is at his wits end - he is unable to fight back and soon he is knocked unconscious. When Hwoarang wakes up he finds himself in the hospital. Nearby he sees Baek standing as a visitor. Hwoarang hears the details from Baek. He ignores his nurse, tries to move from his bed, but falls down in order to beseech Baek to make him stronger. After leaving the Hospital, Hwoarang starts training with unprecedented devoutness in order to defeat the "paranormal" Jin. Thus with the announcement of "King of Iron Fist" tournament 6 he prepares to enter the tournament. ---- 'FENG WEI' Feng Wei was introduced in Tekken 5, and has returned for Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Tekken 6 and Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. He is a Chinese Kenpo master. As a disciple of the "God Fist" style, by 20, Feng was the top student in his dojo. He killed his master because he scolded him for fighting outside the school. Feng enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to retrieve the "Secrets of God Fist" scrolls, which were stolen by the Mishimas (revealed to be Heihachi Mishima in Lei Wulong's epilogue).He destroyed many dojos throughout both Japan and China. Those are two of the reasons why Lei Wulong wants to arrest him (the third reason being that Feng attacked many of his close friends). Lei enters the tournament to defeat and arrest Feng for his crimes. One of the dojos attacked belonged to Asuka Kazama's father, who was hospitalized after the attack. Asuka enters to defeat Feng as a way of avenging her father. Lei and Asuka will be encountered in Feng's Story mode as his sub-bosses at Stage 4 and Stage 7, respectively. Master of Chinese Kenpo, Feng Wei continues training on his path to become the strongest fighter alive. As a young boy, Feng Wei began training under a Kenpo master who was so skilled he was known as Shinken, or one who possesses 'Divine Fists'. As he matured Feng Wei became, without a doubt, the strongest fighter at his dojo. In his quest to be the strongest however, he broke the dojo's rules forbidding competition outside. When his master tried to interfere, Feng Wei killed him. It is during this confrontation Feng Wei learns that, in order to truly master the art, he must learn the secrets hidden in the Shinken scrolls that were stolen by the Mishima clan. Feng Wei enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament intent on recovering the secret scrolls... ---- 'RAVEN' Raven's ninjutsu fighting style is highlighted with his teleportation moves and extremely quick maneuvers. He is highly similar to Kunimitsu, a female character who has not made a canonical appearance since Tekken 2. They do not have similar moves, but their techniques are similar (previously described). To date, despite not being of Japanese origin, Raven is actually the most traditional (and some would say even lightly accurate) ninja in the Tekken series. His fighting style, a combination of grappling, take-downs, and heavy strikes has light inspirations from supposedly real hand to hand combat ideologies practiced by the Ninja. By no means perfectly accurate, it is however more accurate than the typical multi-hitting speed demon style often used by ninjas in video games, as real Ninja often opted for quick take downs and grapples to incapacitate. Many of Raven's other qualities are much more traditionally Ninja (as depicted in fiction at least) like than that of Yoshimitsu, such as his tendency to leave a scene by jumping into the air, his hand symbols, and his poses. Raven's second player outfit is very traditional Ninja attire complete with a flowing scarf, light armor, hood, and a cowl. On a humorous note, when Yoshimitsu fights Raven in Story Mode, Raven cannot believe that Yoshimitsu is a ninja, as his fighting style and colorful, as well as deceptively clumsy, style is supremely unlike that of a ninja (it can be argued too that Yoshimitsu is quite far away from the archetypes of a ninja despite being one by profession). Raven, in a rare showing of personal agenda, eagerly takes on Yoshimitsu to show him true Ninja fighting. If Yoshimitsu loses, Raven will attempt to teach Yoshimitsu how to perform the kuji-in (a long time Ninja trait in fiction) with humorous results as Yoshimitsu has difficulty doing it. This is a lighthearted moment for the rather stoic Raven. Raven bears some similarities to Wesley Snipes. He takes characteristics from some of the characters he has played in films (Simon Phoenix's hair, Blade's style and similar clothing, etc.). However, when asked if the similarities were intentional, Namco stated that it was purely coincidental. Raven has enjoyed a warm reception for his unique fighting style, and for the fact that he's a rarely seen ethnicity (an Afro-Canadian) when it comes to ninjutsu. He is considered a low tier character, as Raven has to take unneeded risks to do decent damage to an opponent. Whatever costume Raven wears (with the exception of his extra costume, he always has two kunai strapped to his waist. Curiously, he never uses them in any of his moves despite his rather cinematic use of them during Tekken 5's intro movie making short work of a Jack-4 unit. Another rather interesting thing to note is that the name "Raven", obviously lifted from the bird itself, is a reference to the Japanese demon Tengu. Sometimes, Ravens in general are called Tengu, as well. What makes this interesting is that in Japanese mythology, as well as history, Ninja were sometimes called Tengu due to their dark outfits and covert ways. Some Japanese myths incorporating anthropomorphic animals, such as Tanuki and Kitsune, often depicted Tengu (anthropomorphic Ravens along similar lines to Tanuki) as ninjas. This is, in fact, one of the most ancient archetypes of the Ninja. Codenamed 'Raven', he is known as one of the most skilled and ruthless agents from a certain government intelligence agency to which he belongs. Other than the x-shaped scar on his face, little is known about him. While on a mission to investigate connections between Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation, he witnesses Heihachi Mishima being assaulted by a deployment of Jacks and the explosion that ensues when the Jacks self-destruct. Afterwards, news reaches Raven that The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5 will be held. Raven decides to enter in order to gather intel about the tournament and the motives of those behind it. ---- 'EDDY GORDO' Eddy Gordo first appeared in Tekken 3, and he has returned to every game released after. In Tekken 4 and Tekken 5, he was merely a "costume" swap for Christie Monteiro. However, in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection onward, he is given his own character space. For his debut in Tekken 3, Eddy entered in order to find his parents murderer. He was included in Tekken 4, and it was stated in Christie's epilogue that he still continued his search for his parents murderer. He did not have his own opening, character space, or ending, similar to Miharu Hirano. In Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Eddy, alongside Christie, tried to win the Tournament to gain access to the Mishima Zaibatsu's resources in order to save his master, Ho Chi Myong. Eddy is generally calm and serious most of the time. Whenever he has his mind set on a goal, he will devote whatever skills he has to it such as avenging his parents and finding a cure for his dying master. ---- ---- 'HEIHACHI MISHIMA' Heihachi Mishima debuted in the first game of the series, and he has returned for all subsequent titles. He also one of the bonus characters available to play as or against in Anna Kournikova's Smash Court Tennis, for the Playstation, alongside fellow Namco characters, including Richard Miller (from Time Crisis), Pac-Man, Reiko Nagase, and fellow Tekken characters Eddy Gordo and Yoshimitsu (in his Tekken 3 incarnation). Heihachi also appears as a playable character in the PlayStation 2 version of Soul Calibur II. Heihachi Mishima is the host of Tekken, Tekken 3, and Tekken 4. He is the son of Jinpachi Mishima, serving as the final boss of 1 and 4 and the sub-boss of 3. He is the father of Kazuya Mishima and grandfather of Jin Kazama. He is also the adoptive father of Lee Chaolan. Additionally, he is the father of Lars Alexandersson, although this is unknown to even Heihachi himself Heihachi's fighting style is Mishima Style Fighting Karate. He is the founder and the "Commander" of the Tekken Force Unit. Heihachi was born as the heir to the rich, powerful, and well-respected Jinpachi Mishima, the owner of the powerful Mishima Zaibatsu and a world-famous martial arts master. During this time, Heihachi married and eventually had a son of his own Kazuya. It is believed that Heihachi's wife Kazume died either while giving birth or not long afterwards. Heihachi raised Kazuya harshly; in his mind, he was forging a strong heir to eventually pass the Mishima Zaibatsu to. Much to his chagrin, Kazuya grew up kind and frail, perhaps due to the more loving treatment he received from his grandfather, Jinpachi (see Kazuya's Tekken 5 ending). At some point, Heihachi betrayed Jinpachi and stole the Zaibatsu from his father. His motives for this act are as-of-yet unknown, but it can be speculated that he disagreed of Jinpachi's lack of ruthless aggression and his "soft" treatment of Kazuya. After assuming control, Heihachi began to steer the Zaibatsu into the military industry while his father vanished. After some time, Jinpachi attempted to launch a coup to retake the Zaibatsu from his son, but failed and was ultimately imprisoned underneath Hon-Maru, where he would remain for 40-45 years until the events of Tekken 5. ---- 'KING' King is a character in the Tekken series, and the successor of the first King, which was killed by Ogre. King (the successor) first appeared in Tekken 3, and he has returned in all the other Tekken games after Tekken 3. The first Armor King taught King how to fight before The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. * King does not speak, but instead growls like a jaguar. These growls are however translated into speech via subtitles, and the people he interacts with seem to clearly understand what he says. * King's bosses in the Tekken Force side game in Tekken 3 are (in order of appearance) Lei Wulong, Paul Phoenix, Nina Williams, and Heihachi Mishima. * As of Tekken 5, King seems to have drawn more professional wrestler-inspired moves into his repertoire, especially from superstars employed by the world-famous WWE, e.g. Stone Cold Stunner (Stone Cold Steve Austin), Tombstone Piledriver (The Undertaker), Figure 4 Leg lock (Ric Flair), People's Elbow and Rock Bottom (The Rock), and one of his new moves in Tekken 6, the "Angle Slam"" (Kurt Angle). * Not surprisingly, King also shares moves with other fighting game wrestlers, such as the Giant Swing also used by Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) and Tina Armstrong (Dead Or Alive). Also, his Tekken 5 incarnation has a version of the Spinning Pile Driver (often abbreviated as SPD), the trademark command throw of Zangief's (Street Fighter). * One of King's victory poses shows him side-stepping in a manner displayed by Rey Mysterio. King is also seen in the opening FMV performing a 619 after being thrown across the wrestling ring by Marduk, in order to prevent a collision to the outside of the ring. The 619 is Mysterio's trademark move. Furthermore, both King and Rey Mysterio are masked Mexican wrestlers, who carry on the tradition from their predecessors, also named King and Rey Mysterio respectively. For a further similarity, "Rey Mysterio" means "The King of Mystery" in Spanish. * King rivals in Tekken Card Challenge are Gun Jack, Paul Phoenix and Lei Wulong. * King's sub-bosses in Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection are Julia Chang and Craig Marduk. * In Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament, King's second costume has him wearing a similar mask to Armor King's black jaguar mask with one green eye and one red eye. In Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Armor King's mask is one of King's customization items. * Tekken 4 is the only game to show that King has long hair. * Like several other characters, King has a special move in Tekken 5 and Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. His special move consists of him "dancing" around his opponent (1). The command for this move is "1+2+3+4~1+2+3". * When performing the "Reverse Special Stretch Bomb", which follows up from the move "Reverse DDT" on King's "Mexican Magma Drive 2" combo, instead of doing "Backdrop", you can instead start the "Reverse Special Stretch Bomb" combo by replacing "Backdrop" with "Cannonball Buster", then continuing the combo. * He makes an appearance in Namco X Capcom, where he teams up with Felicia from Dark Stalkers. * He shares some similarity in appearance to Guin from Guin Saga. * In Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, King can be customized to wear his first outfit from Tekken 3. * King's "Item Move" feature in Tekken 6 is a grab move called the Octopus Special. The command for this move is "D/B+1+2", and it replaces "Figure Four Leg Lock" (2). The Octopus Special was originally a Stagger Kick counter hit chain back in Tekken 2. Tekken 6 is the first game where King II has this move. * In the "Power is Everything" trailer, King and Marduk are being confronted by Armor King in what appears to be a graveyard (at 0:57 - 0:59). * King will be portrayed by WWE wrestler Dave Batista in the upcoming Tekken film. * In the Scenario Campaign mode of Tekken 6, King and Craig Marduk are bosses in the "Mixed Martial Arts Gym Wild Kingdom" stage. * In King's Tekken 6 ending, a picture of Tiger Mask, the Japanese wrestler whom King is based on, can be seen on the wall behind him. ---- 20190806112120 1.jpg Tekken 7 Xiaoyu in Art of Phoenix stance.jpg Tekken 7 Anna blocks Xiaoyu's rage art.jpg Tekken Tag 2 Anna does her heel grind move.jpg Tekken 7 Anna vs Xiaoyu.jpg Tekken 7 Anna vs Xiaoyu-0.jpg Tekken Tag 2 Xiaoyu performs a running tackle on Anna.jpg Tekken 7 Anna vs Xiaoyu (chain grab).jpg Anna intro screen.jpg Category:Character names